Just This Time
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Naoki Irie was sleeping peacefully in his bed, when he heard whimpers.... Naoki&Kotoko. Naoki's POV. oneshot!


**AN:** Hello again! I had this idea in my head for a couple of days--when I was just thinking about Itazura na Kiss--now. I just saw episode 21 and I can't wait till episode 22!! I think episode 22 is going to be my new favorite! The preview was amazing!! AH! I CAN'T WAIT!! -calms down- ahemph! Okay, anyway, I hope you enjoy. I know it's short, but it is a oneshot. PLEASE REVIEW! thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Itazura na Kiss!!

* * *

Just This Time

It was nighttime. I was sleeping in bed with my little wife sleeping next to me. I was suddenly awakened by whimpers and sniffles from my wife. I looked at the clock on our nightstand. It said that it was four thirty in the morning. I heard my wife take in a sharp breath and another whimper. I turned around in bed and laid on my right side and looked at her. The blankets were tightly around her thin body. Her hands were clutched together by her chest. Tears ran down her face; her eyebrows furrowed to gather in pain and fright. Her face made my heart jump with worry. Just what was troubling her so?

Another whimper escaped her mouth.

I gently grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "Kotoko. Kotoko." I called; calling her name louder the second time then the first. She wouldn't wake up. I shook her a little harder. "Kotoko!" I called.

Her eyes snapped open and she flinched. She froze, gathering what had happened. She breathed in and out quickly, but soon her breathing became normal as she looked up at me with watery eyes. "I-Irie-kun?" My name came from her mouth with throatiness. She sniffled once again. She swallowed and her lip quivered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. She had a…

"I had a nightmare." She told me and bit down on her lip. Suddenly, pain swept over face as she clutched her stomach. "I-Irie-kun…"

"What's wrong?" I ask as I sit up, becoming more and more worried. Just what is wrong with her?

"My stomach suddenly hurts. My head too." She looked up at me with a look for help. "Irie-kun, what's wrong with me?" She asked, her voice becoming scratchy as the tears began to form again in her eyes. She coughed slightly and sniffled again.

I placed a hand on her forehead. Her body temperature didn't seem out of the ordinary. "You don't have a fever." I pulled with blankets off of us and placed my hands on her stomach as I felt for swollenness. "You seem all right. It's probably just ingestion."

She looked up at me with a painful look. "Irie-kun…" She began in pleading tone.

I pulled the blankets over her, and I get out of bed. "I know. I'll get you some medicine." I walked through our dark room and opened the door.

As I opened the door, I hear her say, "Thank you." I looked back at her and smiled. Then I walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

I flipped on the light swift in the kitchen. I blinked at the sudden ray of light. Once my eyes got used to the light, I walked over to the cabinets. I opened one and pulled out a plastic bottle of pills. They were pills to kill pain, to reduce a fever, lessen symptoms of colds, as well as other things. I popped opened the lid, took two pills out, and placed them on a napkin. I put the lid back on the bottle and placed it back inside the cabinet. I removed another plastic bottle from the cabinet and opened that bottle. I took two tablets from there and put them on the napkin as well. I placed the bottle back into the cabinet.

From the next cabinet to the right, I took out a glass. I went over to the skin and filled it with some cold water. Then, I took the medicine and with the glass of water. I went upstairs after I had flipped the lights back off.

I opened the door to our room and went over to our bed. She was lying down on the bed with her eyes closed. "Kotoko." I called. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Thanks." She said.

I handed her the tablets first. "Chew these." I told her. She took them and did as she was told. Then I gave her the pills. "Swallow these." I told her and she did as she was told. I gave her the water to drink. She drank it in big gulps, but only finished half of it before giving it back to me. I set it down on our nightstand.

"Thanks." She told me again as she lay back down.

I nodded as I got back into bed. I pulled the blankets over me and lay down on my right side, this time. Just this time, I leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "Get better. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded as she turned toward me and wrapped her hands around my chest in a hug. I smirked. I draped my left around over her and pulled her a bit closer. I buried my nose into her hair and breathed in her sweet, flowery smell before I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
